


sleep on me,, feel the rythmn in my chest just breathe

by alternateevak



Series: the human condition ,, reddie [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Reddie, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: sleep on mefeel the rythmn in my chest just breathei will stayso the latern in your heart wont fadethe secrets you tell mei'll take to my gravetheirs bones in my closetbut you hang your clothes their anyways





	sleep on me,, feel the rythmn in my chest just breathe

He lead Eddie towards 2 large gates, towering over him as if glaring at him judiciously, the way he wasn’t expecting from the shaking handed boy’s neighbourhood. He glanced around. The first thing he saw was an old man with a long dark tattered trench coat and a bobble hat. His hands were wrapped in towels and his feet were bare of shoes. His towelled hands reached over the fire in front, the flame burning burning as bright as Eddie’s bright orange t-shirt that lay on his skin beneath his jacket. The flame was also dimming and Eddie also noticed the man seemed to be dimming too. 

Eddie looked away from the man, running to catch up with the head of messy untamed curls walking ahead of him. He turned around every now and then to look at Eddie worriedly. This nerved Eddie but the fearless figure of protection  was too busy analysing his surroundings.

Eddie was analysing it too.

Broken down caravans and motorhomes were parked around the area, Eddie now noticed the dangling sign above his head. The sign was hanging on it’s last hinge, the wirings broke so every now and then flashing. The dusky crimson outline of the words “Derry Maine Motor Park” were barely visible. He turned his gaze away from the sign and back to the sparkling chocolate brown eyes, who had now stopped in his tracks. Eddie didn’t have time to ask why before he was telling him too start walking again. 

The sound of child’s scream for help echoed from an alleyway nearby. Eddie jumped and grabbed the tattered heart’s arm for support. Eddie looked up at his friend in fright. The leather jacket’s hand reached out for Eddie’s. He pried them off gently, wrapping his hand around Eddie’s own reassuringly before walking forward once again.

The floor beneath Eddie’s feet was just rivers of mud lay against the gritty and gravely round. He couldn’t see the ground but he just hear it. He could hear the crumble of his and the mop of midnight hair’s feet as they trenched through Eddie’s personal hell. 

The veiny hand resting on Eddie’s was all the indication he needed to know this place wasn’t safe. Not only that but the child screaming and the old man at the door. Everything just seemed eerily calm considering the situation. If Eddie didn’t know any better he’d think his undying crush stood in front of him would’ve been calm too. However the rise and fall of his shoulders as his eyes nonchalantly darted all over the place and the drip he had on Eddie’s hand was enough for Eddie to know he wasn’t, in fact, calm. He was the opposite.

As Eddie saw the exit he sighed, closing his eyes contently. Behind the gates was a mass of green, real green, and flowers with bright colours. On the other side of the fence was safety and that’s where he was glad they were going. 

However, when Eddie went to walk towards the bolted gate, the beady eyed boy dragged him round a corner and all of a sudden the bright colour was gone. No more safety. 

Eddie shivered as they approached the next caravan. Milk bottle glasses stepped onto the grubby tainted steps up to the door. Eddie turned around as if hoping for a way to leave but he couldn’t. He couldn't just leave him here.

So, as if obliging to his mother on one of his sick days, he reluctantly stepped onto the inky stairs towards what Eddie hoped was a pit-stop. The boy with perfect lips stared down at Eddie, biting down on the perfect lips in fear of Eddie’s rejection. Eddie nodded.

As the trembling hands of the converse shoes on stilts placed his hand on the door knob, the handle shaking as he pulled the handle downwards. Eddie gulped as the boy gestured for him to enter to the room.

_ No going back now _ , he thought.  _ You shouldn’t even want to go back. _

The hawaiian shirt hidden beneath a leather jacket stepped into the room following him. He looked into Eddie’s eyes briefly before staring at the floor. “Welcome to my humble abode” He whispered, his voice full of solemn and hate. Not hate for Eddie, but hate for himself.

Eddie had never seen him so timid. 

He’d never seen him as him.

The shaking handed boy. The head of messy untamed curls. The  _ fearless _ figure of protection. The sparkling chocolate brown eyes. The tattered heart. The leather jacket. The mop of midnight hair. The veiny hand. The undying crush. The beady eyed boy. Milk bottle glasses. The boy with perfect lips. The trembling hands. The converse shoes on stilts. The hawaiian shift hidden beneath a leather jacket. The boy who  _ hated _ himself.

 

Richie Tozier.

 

Richie was still glaring at the floor, crystal tears forming in his eyes as he did so, shame flooding his blood stream. He knew the small boy would hate. The brown haired beauty would probably be glaring at him from across the room, scared of who he really was.

Wow, couldn’t he have been more wrong. 

The pristine hands of the boy with more dirt under his fingernails than anybody else in this caravan park ran forwards and jumped into Richie’s arms. 

The pale hands covered in dirt reached out and wrapped themselves around the boy in the superdry jacket and a rainbow atop his t-shirt whiter than the whites of snow. The vans wrapped themselves around the coverse’s waste tightly, as if he let go and he’d be gone.

Both of them though the other would disappear.

“I’m not leaving” The soft voice with raspberry smelling brown hair said, a mix of happiness and sorrow drowned his usually perky tone. “I dont care” 

“You promise?” The boy with so much doubt in himself that the happier toned boy is surprised he’s never seen it before. 

“I promise” He replied, his arms loosening their grip on the boy he loved.

“I love you” Richie said

“I love you too” Eddie said back.

They weren’t what they were made out to be.

They weren’t the leather jacket and the superdry jacket.

They weren’t their converse and their vans.

They weren’t their mop of dark black untamed curls and straight and neat raspberry smelling brown hair.

They weren’t the sound of their voices when they traded promises as childish as the vase that sat on Eddie’s windowsill.

They weren’t the overwhelming guilt flooding his bloodstream or the worry shooting into his eyes.

They were Richie and Eddie.

 

Richie and Eddie.

 

They were both content with the way that sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hi !! i'm starting a series of reddie fics based of the human condition by jon bellion starting with guilotine. This song is amazing and idk this album just gave me a writing vibe and i really wanted to write this so i hope you liked it!! I may miss a few songs off the album if i cant find a track i like <3
> 
> sam xoxo


End file.
